Vala Speak
by spacegypsy1
Summary: A short Daniel and Vala moment. Vala's confused, confusing Daniel. Teal'c helps Daniel figure it all out. Established relationship.


Vala Speak

Spacegypsy1

One Shot

About 700 words

A short Daniel and Vala moment. Vala's confused, confusing Daniel. Teal'c helps Daniel figure it all out. Established relationship.

~0i0~

Rushing into Daniel's office Vala skidded to a sudden stop. "What?"

Standing at a bookshelf he turned with a confused expression. "What, what?"

"What?"

Daniel set down the book he was holding. "Why are you here?"

"You told me you needed to talk to me, so I rushed down."

"Oh. Right. No hurry. I just wanted to tell you you have to stop stop doing the flirty things."

"What is stop stop... that's a new one. I get the what what and the you you. I need to put the stop stop on a quickie note to add to my Tau'ri weird words spreadsheet."

"Sticky?"

"Oh, gods! Now we have a stop stop that has something to do with sticky?"

"No. Sticky note, not quickie. Quickie is something..."

"Oh, I know that one, like the time we did it in the..."

"Stop!"

"Stop stop or stop what? You're purposely trying to confuse me, Daniel!"

Befuddled, Daniel sighed. "Let's start over."

"But i need to..."

"Forget all that. What I meant is you've stopped being all flirty."

"Well, darling, I've got you now so I no longer need to be all flirty."

"Yes, you do. People are beginning to wonder why. We don't need anyone figuring out why."

"So..." Vala took a few steps towards him, her dark brows scrunch, "Let me see if I completely understand. You want me to irritate you with constant sexual innuendos, though, I don't have to do anything but look at you for you to get all hot and buttered."

"Bothered."

She slammed her hands on her hips and raised her voice. "If it bothers you so much why do you want me to do it!"

"Hot and bothered, not hot and buttered! You've been here long enough to learn..."

"Oh stop stop! There are enough of your crazy Tau'ri words to fill a Mothership!"

He huffed out a weary breath, took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes, stuck the glasses back in place, walked to his desk and sat. Leaning an elbow on the desk, he palmed the side of his face with a light tap and stared across the room.

Stupefied, Vala stood watching him for a long moment before speaking. "Daniel. I am going to my quarters, taking off all my clothes, getting under the covers, and waiting on you."

"We don't ... do _it_ on base."

"Bullshit!" Vala tossed her head back, "Just about every time when everyone is gone except us. And except for Muscles - and he's leaving soon – everyone is gone, that is everyone in our little row of rooms."

"You don't have any trouble leaning the correct curse words."

"I'm leaving now."

"I'll be right behind you."

"Grr, that sounds naughty."

"GO!"

"Well you don't have to get all cut up about it! It _was _your idea in the first place or first time." She spun and marched out of his office.

Running, she turned a corner and nearly plowed into Teal'c.

"Is everything alright? You rushed out of the mess hall."

"I'm fine Muscles, Daniel wanted to tell me something."

"Vala Mal Doran, Daniel Jackson's office is in the other direction."

"I know!" She called back. "He's on his way. I'm off to meet him for a morning twist. He has no idea that you all know. You, Sam, Jack, Mitchell and General Landry. See you later!"

Teal'c continued on as Vala dashed off.

~0i0~

Daniel took his glasses off again, set them on the desk and rose. With hands deep in his pockets and a big grin on his face he sauntered off towards Vala's quarters.

When he passed Teal'c he nodded.

The Jaffa nodded back and called out as Daniel went on, "I do believe she meant tryst and not twist."

Stunned, Daniel stopped dead in his tracks, dropped his head and sighed. Without turning around he spoke. "I should have Duct tapped her mouth."

"That would be counter productive seeing her predilection for kissing you when neither of you thinks anyone is watching."

Finally, Daniel turned around. "So everyone knows?"

"For quite some time. Go. She is waiting."

"Oookaay, I best go, wouldn't want to miss the twist."

~END


End file.
